Nine Months
by Writer's Block247
Summary: AU: When Hermione gets pregnant, she has to deal with the fact that someone is growing inside her. But when she finds out that the father of her baby isn't really the father, she doesn't know what to do.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer – I own nothing of Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the ever so wonderful J. K. Rowling.

A/N – I hope all of you enjoy this story! Nuff said.

* * *

**Nine Months**  
By Writer's Block247

* * *

**_Part One – The Beginning_**

Hermione Granger wasn't feeling herself this morning. Usually, she was happy and energetic, but not today. Today, she was feeling miserable and that she just wanted to die. Turning over on her side, she realized what time it was and put on her school robes in a great hurry and went down to breakfast. She still had forty minutes to eat and then it was off to her first class of the day.

"Hello Hermione," Ron Weasley and Harry Potter greeted her as she sat down and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"What's the matter? You in a hurry to get somewhere?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off his girlfriend's face.

"I've got forty bloody minutes to eat my bloody breakfast," Hermione told him, reaching across the table for a muffin.

"I hope Snape doesn't give us another pop quiz today," Ron said, taking a bite of his doughnut. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder as she chewed her breakfast.

"Hermione? Are you feeling all right?" Harry inquired, feeling Hermione's forehead. "You're burning up. I'll tell Professor Hamlet that you won't be coming. You need rest, that's all. Take it easy," Harry told her.

"No, Harry. I'll be okay. Maybe it was that thing we did last night," Hermione said, her cheeks glowing pink.

"Ewww! I don't even want to think about that!" Ron announced, putting his hands over his ears.

Harry smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek. The bell rang and Hermione forced herself to get up from the table. She would see Harry and Ron for Potions after her Shakespeare class.

Getting up, Hermione suddenly got a head rush. Shaking it off, she continued to walk the crowded hallways, bumping into Ginny Weasley. Not taking any time to say a quick hello, Hermione continued walking to her Shakespeare class. Taking a deep breath and entering the class, she looked around. It looked like the Gryffindors were with the Ravenclaws – again, but Hermione didn't care. As the last bell rang, Hermione slipped into a seat towards the back and tried to get comfortable.

"Who can finish this quote 'To be or not to be, that is the question. . .' Anyone?" Hamlet asked, running a hand through his light blond hair.

_To be or not to be, that is the question. Is it really that simple? Weather tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune. That's it!_

Hermione's hand shot up, nearly knocking Melissa Applebaum off her chair.

"Yes, Hermione," Hamlet called on her.

"The quote is 'To be or not to be, that is the question. Weather tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,'" Hermione answered confidently.

"Very good! Twenty points to Gryffindor! Now if all of you take out the play, _Romeo and Juliet _we can continue where we left off yesterday. . ." Hamlet's voice trailed off as Hermione and the rest of the class read the play out loud, but she couldn't stop thinking of her and Harry's wonderful night last night.

A few minutes later, the bell rang for classes to end. Gathering up her books and messenger bag, Hermione made her way out of the classroom. She saw Harry and Ron waiting for her near the classroom entrance.

"Heya Hermione! I missed you," Harry said, planting a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"I missed you too, Harry," Hermione said, taking his hand in hers. As they walked down the hallway, they ran into Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mudblood and the Potty holding hands. Potter, when did you start having feelings for the Mud. . ." Draco started, but Harry quickly cut him off in mid sentence.

"Don't talk to Hermione that way, you Sluterin!" Harry shouted.

"Sticks and stones will break my bones, but words can never hurt me," Draco said in a teasing tone. Rolling her eyes, Hermione pushed passed by Draco, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione! Wait up!" Harry called down the hallway. Hermione didn't seem to hear him, because she just kept walking faster. Hermione made her way to Potions and took a seat towards the back of the class. Harry and Ron caught up a little while later and took seats on either side. Hermione immediately burst into tears and buried her face in Harry's robes. The class turned and stared at Harry and Hermione, but Harry didn't care.

"Shh, Hermione. It's okay, you'll see. How about we go see Madame Ponfrey today after lunch, just to see what's going on with you," Harry soothed her. Hermione nodded her head and wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her robes.

"Turn to page four hundred and ninety seven of _Simple Potions for Simple People _and start making your self cleaning kitchen potion. You have until the end of class. Begin!" Snape told the class. Students headed to the front of the class to get their ingredients for their potions. Turning to Hermione, Harry said,

"Do you want to work together?" Hermione nodded her head as Harry and Ron went to get the ingredients for the potion. Meanwhile, Hermione rested her head on her desk and fell asleep. She dreamt of Harry and how wonderful he had been the night before. Suddenly, something or someone was poking Hermione awake. Opening an eye, Harry stood before her with the potion ingredients.

"Are you ready to begin, Sleeping Beauty?" Harry asked in a teasing tone. Together, and with some help from Ron, the trio made their potion faster than you could say 'Merlin's beard'. The bell rang and Harry took up his beaker full of self-cleaning kitchen potion to Snape.

It was after lunch and Hermione, Harry, and Ron were in the hospital wing, waiting to see what was wrong with Hermione. Madame Ponfrey came from behind a curtained hospital bed in a far corner of the room. Pulling Harry aside, she softly spoke to him.

"Well, Potter, Granger is definitely pregnant. She's about three months in, so she'll start having morning sickness and starting to feel dizzy. Beware the mood swings. One minute she'll be as happy as a clown, the next she'll be like a guard dog, so watch yourself,"

"What do you want me to do when she goes into labour?" Harry asked, looking towards the curtained hospital bed.

"All you have to do is make sure she gets down here when she says 'I think it's time'. Once you get here, I'll change her into a dressing gown and stay with her," Ponfrey answered.

"What about her classes?" Harry asked, feeling his stomach drop.

"I'll write a note to all of her professors saying that she had a baby and that she'll need some time to be with it,"

"Hey honey," Hermione said weakly. She was standing in a corner of the room, arms folded across her robes.

"Hi Hermione," Harry answered her, walking over and putting an arm around her shoulders. Harry and Hermione thanked Madame Ponfrey and made their way out of the hospital wing.

"So, how did it go?" Ron asked, walking beside his friends.

"Fine," Hermione whispered shortly.

"It went okay," Harry said, a little louder. The three friends walked in silence for a while, but every so often, Ron would shoot glances at Hermione and Harry, but wouldn't say anything.


	2. The Middle

**_Part Two – The Middle_**

"Harry," Hermione called weakly. It was the next afternoon and Hermione had just woken up from her mid-noon nap, where she was sprawled on a couch in the Common Room. When no one answered, she slowly sat up and waited. After a few moments, she pulled her wand out from her pocket and muttered, "_Accio Harry_!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH! HERMIONE! YOU CAN STOP NOW!" yelled Harry. Hermione realized that she had been summoning Harry during the middle of Quidditch practice, that's why he was yelling.

"Harry James Potter, you know not to yell when I'm preg. . .!" Hermione started, but she realized that other students were looking at her. She felt her face turn bright red of embarrassment.

"Your pregnant, Hermione?" Lavender Brown asked. Hermione nodded.

"Whose the father?" inquired Ginny.

"Harry," Hermione answered quickly. She didn't care if Ginny or Lavender knew that Harry was the father of her unborn child, but they would find out soon enough.

"Harry, I think it's time," Hermione whispered. It was six months later and Harry had fallen asleep on the couch across from where Hermione had been staying. Harry put on his glasses and squinted into the darkness at Hermione. From what he could see, she was standing before him, her hands over her large belly and looking deathly pale. Swinging his feet over the couch, he got up and guided her over to the portrait hole.

"Why did you have to wake me up at this hour of night?" the Fat Lady called after Hermione and Harry. Harry could see Hermione was having a hard time breathing.

"Hermione, you'll be okay. We're almost to the hospital wing," Harry soothed Hermione as she began to relax a bit.

Six minutes later, they arrived at the hospital wing. Harry was surprised to see Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sprout waiting in the wing. Hagrid was also there, along with Remus Lupin, Hermione's parents, Sirius Black, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom.

"Give her to me," Madame Ponfrey said, taking Hermione's hand. Hermione looked at Harry longingly as she went to a curtained hospital bed near where Harry was standing.

A few moments later, Madame Ponfrey told Harry to come to the curtained bed. Hermione was dressed in pink robes and sweating profusely, but she smiled when she saw Harry. He quickly made his way to Hermione's side and took her hand in his.

"Granger, I want you to squeeze Potter's hand every time you have a contraction," Ponfrey told her. She was sitting at Hermione's front, waiting for the baby to come into the wizarding world.

A few minutes later, Hermione screamed one last time as her baby came into the world. Madame Ponfrey handed scissors to Harry to cut the baby's umbilical cord.

"It's a girl! It's a beautiful baby girl!" Madame Ponfrey told Hermione and Harry. Hermione and the baby started crying at the same time. Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione to let her know how proud of her he was.

"So, what are you going to call her?" Madame Ponfrey asked as she dried the baby off and put her in a blanket.

"What about the name we agreed upon, Harry?" Hermione asked hoarsely.

"You mean Serenity Ann Granger?" Harry inquired. Hermione nodded weakly as baby Serenity was placed in her arms.

"Well?" Madame Ponfrey said. "I'm waiting for the name."

"Her name is Serenity Ann Granger," Harry told Madame Ponfrey, grinning broadly. Ponfrey quickly scribbled the name onto a piece of parchment and opened up the curtained bed with a flick of her wand.

"Oh, Hermione, she's beautiful!" Mr. Granger told his daughter.

"We're so proud of you," Mrs. Granger beamed.

"Ya did well, Hermione. Ya did well," Hagrid told her.

"Can I hold her?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded and handed Serenity to the headmaster. Professor McGonagall peered over Dumbledore's shoulder to get a better look.

"Miss Granger, she's so beautiful," Professor McGonagall said as Dumbledore handed Serenity to her. "I hope she's in Gryffindor house someday."

Ron, Dean, Neville, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, and Hagrid all had their turn with Serenity. She started fussing when Madame Ponfrey handed her to Harry.

"Harry, she's hungry," Hermione said, nodding to Madame Ponfrey to close the curtain. Now everything in Harry's life was perfect – he had the perfect girlfriend and now he was a dad. He couldn't be happier than he already was.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore said the next day at breakfast. Harry was half-awake after spending the night in the hospital wing with Hermione and Serenity, so he didn't care what Dumbledore had to say. 

"I am pleased to announce that a certain Gryffindor couple finally had their baby. The baby was born at eleven fifty last night and she is in perfect condition. The couple decided to name her Serenity Ann. The mother is in the hospital wing with Serenity and the father remains anonymous. The mother will be returning to classes in two months while Serenity is with me in my office. That is all," Dumbledore concluded. The students looked at each other and continued on with their breakfasts.

"Congratulations, Potter. You must be proud," McGonagall said as Harry and Ron stepped into Transfiguration, their first class of the day.

"Thank you, Professor. I am proud of both Hermione and Serenity," Harry told her. McGonagall shot Harry a small smile as he and Ron slipped into their seats. Once the final bell rang, McGonagall divided them into groups of three as the students continued transfiguring a coffee cup into a pillow and back again. Harry had successfully turned the coffee cup into a pillow, but the transforming back was a challenge. By the end of class, McGonagall had given the class a homework assignment that included a foot-long essay about the art of Transfiguration.

"An essay! Merlin!" Harry said, rubbing his forehead. Because of his lack of sleep, Harry had been very out of it.

"It's not that hard, Harry," Ron said, clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"I just realized something – Hermione's going to miss the first Quidditch match of the season!" Harry told Ron, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Yeah? So?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

"It would mean a lot to me if she could make it," Harry explained.

"But she can't because of Serenity," Ron told him.

"I know," Harry sighed as he stepped into History of Magic with Professor Binns.

"Good, Merlin! Not Binns again!" Ron complained as Harry dragged Ron into the stuffy room.

"Ron, we'll only be in here for an hour or two," Harry told his friend. Ron gulped and nodded, taking a seat next to Harry. As Binns drawled on about Goblin Rebellions, Harry's thoughts wandered to Hermione and how she was doing. Before lunch, he and Ron would stop in to see how Hermione and Serenity were doing.

* * *

Harry sighed and opened his _History of Magic _book to the page on the board and tried to read the words before him without falling asleep. He did his best to concentrate on what was in front of him, but he kept thinking about three things: Serenity, Hermione, and catching up on sleep. 

It was after Binns' class and Harry and Ron were on their way to see Hermione and Serenity. They were entering the hospital wing when a cold voice came from behind them.

"And just where do you think you two are going?" Professor Snape asked, stepping in front of them to keep them from going anywhere.

"I – er we, are going to see Hermione," Harry said, staring Snape in the face.

"What has Miss Granger done this time?" Snape inquired, folding his arms across his chest.

"Didn't you hear Dumbledore's announcement this morning?" Ron asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," Snape answered him. Turning to Harry, he added, "so, you're the father of Granger's baby."

"Yeah, I am," Harry told him. Snape rolled his eyes and turned on his heel without another glace back at Harry and Ron.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked, irritated.

"I don't know, but I'm dying to see Hermione and Serenity before lunch. After that, we have no time because we have Double DADA, Charms, and Divination," Harry told Ron. Looking at his watch, Harry realized that they only had fifteen minutes to spend with Hermione and Serenity.

"Hiya Harry!" Colin Creevy called out to him. _Great, just what I need, that sixth year following me around. Next thing I know, Hermione, Serenity and my picture is gonna be in the _Daily Profit. Harry thought to himself.

"What do you want, Colin?" Harry snapped.

"I just wanted to say, hi to you. Is that a crime?" Colin asked, a hurt look on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes, not really wanting to be bothered right now.

"How about at lunch you and I can sit next to each other, okay?" Harry asked as he walked towards where Hermione and Serenity were staying.

"Okay, that would be nice," Colin said as he exited the hospital wing.

As Harry reached where Hermione was, he realized that the curtains were drawn around the bed. Harry moved the curtains with his wand and saw that Hermione's gown was open a little, but she was sleeping along with Serenity. Harry touched Hermione's hand softly and smiled.

"Oh! Harry! You scared me!" Hermione whispered, sitting up and adjusting her gown.

"Heya Hermione," Ron whispered.

"Hello, Ron," Hermione said, smiling at her two friends.

"How's Serenity doing?" Harry asked, taking his daughter in his arms.

"She's fine. She's starting to grow hair," Hermione informed him.

"I can see that. I think she's going to look like me," Harry said, smiling.

Hermione laughed, but that laugh turned into a cough.

"Hermione, sweetie, are you okay?" Harry asked. Serenity had started to cry, so Harry handed her back to Hermione. Hermione opened her gown so that Serenity could nurse.

"When can you come back to the dormitories?" Harry asked, as he sat down in the chair near Hermione's bed. Ron continued to stand on Hermione's other side.

"Tomorrow," Hermione answered him. Harry could feel his stomach doing flip-flops. Hermione was coming home.

"What about classes?" Ron asked.

"I can go to them in a month or two. I have so much to catch up on," Hermione said, sighing.

"I heard that Serenity is going to be staying with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Is that true?" Ron inquired.

"Yes, she is. She'll be staying with Dumbledore because McGonagall has classes to teach. When Dumbledore is out of town, McGonagall will take care of her," Hermione said.

"Well, we better get to lunch and then we have double DADA. The new teacher isn't so bad," Harry said, standing up.

"Okay. Come visit me when you can," Hermione said. Harry smiled and kissed Hermione's lips. When he pulled away, he kissed the top of Serenity's head. Hermione was right – she had a few black hairs growing from her scalp.

"Before I go, may I hold her?" Harry asked.

"Of course you can," Hermione said. Harry picked up his daughter and held her close. He just talked to her a little and sung a verse of his favourite lullaby. Serenity yawned loudly and Harry knew that was his cue to give her back to Hermione.

"Bye, Hermione. Bye Serenity," Ron called quietly.

"Bye Ron," Hermione called hoarsely.

As Harry and Ron made their way to the Great Hall, they didn't speak a word to each other. Questions started racing through Harry's mind, but mostly ones with Snape. Why had he been going to the hospital wing when Harry and Ron were there? Was there something that Hermione wasn't telling Harry that involved Snape? What in the world was going on?

"Harry, it's your move," Ron said in a bored voice. It was after all the lessons were over and Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room, playing a quick game of Wizard's Chess before they started in on their homework. They went to visit Hermione after Charms, as she had told them to do. The three of them talked about what was going on in their lives and what they planned to do after Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione planned to wed as soon as possible.

Hermione had let Ron hold Serenity for moments at a time, but as soon as Serenity started to fuss, Ron would hand her back to Hermione.

Harry had talked with Madame Ponfrey and Madame Ponfrey had said that Hermione was coming to Gryffindor Tower tomorrow at noon. Harry knew that he and Ron had double Potions from eleven to twelve thirty, so there was no way that he could get out of that, but he would see what he could do to be there.

"Knight to E8," Harry said, his tone bored. Ron won the game ten minutes later.

"What should we do first, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Potions, or Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked, getting his wand, parchment, ink and quill out of his bag.

"Let's go from easiest to hardest," Ron answered, not bothering to stifle a yawn.

"Okay, so we'll do Defence, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and finally Herbology. Thank Merlin that Trelawney didn't give us any homework!" Harry said, reaching back into his bag for the assignments, which were written on a half sheet of parchment. Harry had used the other half of the parchment to write down Hermione's classes and all that she had missed.

Five hours later, Ron and Harry had finished their homework. Looking at the grandfather clock in the far corner of the room, it was too late to visit Hermione and Serenity.

"What's for supper?" Ron asked, stretching. Harry's stomach gurgled loudly, which meant that they had worked through supper.

"Ron, we worked through it, so nothing," Harry snapped.

"No need to get snappy," Ron said, putting his arms across his face defensively.

"I'm going to bed. I can finally catch up on my sleep," Harry said, standing up and heading towards his four-poster bed. Not bothering to change, Harry took his glasses off and fell asleep. Dean, Neville, Harry and Seamus were already asleep by the time Ron had snuck quietly into the room. Harry rolled onto his side and thought about the day – seeing Hermione and Serenity, getting all of his homework done in one night, and catching up on sleep. Since Serenity had been born, he had only gotten two, maybe three hours of sleep. He sighed and dreamt away.

"Harry! Wake up! You'll be late!" Ron's voice called. He threw something at Harry, which startled Harry.

"Damn it Ron!" Harry swore, throwing the robes aside and putting on his glasses.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, squinting into the sunlight.

"You missed breakfast, just letting you know," Ron answered. His tone seemed angry, but his expression was indescribable.

"What class do we have first?" Harry asked, standing up and putting on his robes.

"We have Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, then we have double Potions, then Transfiguration, then lunch. After lunch, we have double Divination, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Shakespeare class," Ron answered hurriedly.

Harry and Ron quickly walked to Care of Magical Creatures with their favourite teacher by far – Hagrid. Today, they were studying about Pegasus'. Hagrid had brought out a large grey male whose wings stretched a good five feet. He nickered and tossed his head at the students. Hagrid had given the students a homework assignment to draw a Pegasus due next Monday. The bell rang a good forty minutes later. As the students gathered up their bags to head for their next class, Hagrid pulled Harry backwards, catching him off guard.

"When does Hermione come home from the hospital?" Hagrid asked softly.

"Around noon today, but I have double Potions with Snape. . ." Harry's voice trailed off and he looked at Hagrid, smiling.

"Hagrid, could you bring Hermione and Serenity to Gryffindor tower for me, please?" Harry asked.

"Sure! I'd be happy to do anything for ya!" Hagrid answered, smiling broadly.

"Thanks, Hagrid!" Harry called over his shoulder as he sprinted to catch up with Ron, who smiled as he approached.

"Great, now we have Snape, what joy!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being sarcastic, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, doing a perfect impression of Snape. Ron burst out laughing at Harry's impression, but stopped laughing as they entered the dungeons. Harry shivered and pulled his robes closer to his body to keep him warm.

The day seemed to go on forever as Harry, Ron, and the other seventh years went to their classes. Finally, it was time for supper in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were laughing at a joke Seamus had told them when Harry saw Hermione and Serenity sitting towards the middle of the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry called out at the same time. Hermione turned her head and smiled at Harry and Ron. Scooping up baby Serenity in her arms, Hermione went to see her friends. First, she went to Harry and they kissed for what seemed like a lifetime. When they broke apart, Harry picked up his daughter and held her tight. He could see that Serenity had her mother's blue eyes and his dark hair. Harry kissed Serenity on the top of her head and spun her around.

"Harry, be careful," Hermione cautioned him.

"Don't worry, I will," Harry told her. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry placed Serenity in her arms and looked Hermione up and down. Hermione was wearing pale pink robes with a pink and black striped tie. On her feet, she wore black shoes that came up to her ankles. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. A few tendrils framed her face, making her look angelic. Serenity, however, was dressed in yellow Muggle pyjamas.

Guiding Hermione and Serenity to the table, Harry got looks – both good and bad – from the students. Hermione sat down next to Ginny on one side and Harry on the other. Ron sat across from Hermione and Serenity.

Dumbledore raised his hands for silence and all the hall stopped talking.

"Let us welcome back Miss Hermione Granger and her daughter, Serenity," Dumbledore said, clapping. Everyone from the Gryffindor table and the head table clapped and cheered for Hermione. Hermione blushed as Dumbledore extended his hand for her and Serenity to stand. Harry swore he could hear her mutter the words "I'm gonna" and "Dumbledore." Once everyone settled down, Dumbledore nodded for everyone to continue his or her dinners and conversations.

"She's really cute, Hermione," Lavender complimented. "She looks like you and Harry."

"Really? I thought she looked more like Hermione and Professor Snape. . .oops!" a first year boy blurted out. Heads shot to where the voice had come from. The boy sunk low on his bench, trying to be out of view.

* * *

Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers so far! I love you all! I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. Unfortunately, there is only one more chapter to this story, sorry.

* * *

TBC

* * *


	3. The End Almost

_Part Three – The End – Almost_

"How could you do this to me, Hermione?" Harry asked angrily.

"Harry, I swear, I don't love Snape. He forced me!" Hermione said. Harry shook his head and got up from the table, heading for the doors to get out of the Great Hall. He pushed a door open and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room where he could be alone.

A few moments later, there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Go away!" Harry sobbed into his pillow.

"Harry? It's me. Can we talk?" Hermione's voice sounded from the other side of the door. She sounded upset.

"Yeah, come on in," Harry said, wiping the tears away and putting his glasses back on. Hermione came into the room and turned on a light with a flick of her wand.

"Where's Serenity?" Harry asked.

"I left her with Ginny. Why?" Hermione inquired.

"Just wondering," Harry answered, making room for Hermione on his bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cheat on you. Its just Snape forced me to do something that I really wanted to do with you. I want us to be husband and wife someday, Harry," Hermione said, her voice about to break. Harry sighed and pulled her close. Hermione buried her face in his robes and began crying. Harry scooped her into his lap and rocked her back and forth, not saying anything but just listening to Hermione cry.

"No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide – eyed fears

I'm here,

With you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you. . ." Harry sung softly. It had been the song he sang to her the first night Hermione had morning sickness.

"I l-love t-that s-song," Hermione sobbed.

"I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you," Harry apologized.

"I'll only forgive you if you spend the night with me on the couch," Hermione said, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her robes.

"Okay. I'll see if Ginny can take care of Serenity tonight," Harry told her. Hermione nodded and snuggled in Harry's lap. He knew she was trying to make herself comfortable.

It was later that night and Harry and Hermione were snuggled on one of the couches in the common room. Hermione yawned and turned over on her side. Since the couches weren't wide enough for Harry and Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron had pushed two of the couches together, making a makeshift bed. He heard Serenity cry in the distance and a few girls groan.

"Ginny. . ." Hermione started, but fell asleep. Harry heard Ginny coming down the stairs of the sixth year girls' dormitory. She was holding a screaming Serenity.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, gently shaking Hermione awake. Hermione woke with a start, but when she saw her daughter, she smiled and held her arms out. Ginny placed Serenity in her mother's arms and headed back to the girls' dormitory, muttering under her breath. When everyone had left, Hermione sighed and fed Serenity.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked, walking over to Hermione.

"Yeah, she's just hungry," Hermione answered as Serenity nursed. Harry kissed Hermione's forehead and touched Serenity's cheek. He waddled over to the couch he and Hermione were sleeping on. As he made himself comfortable, he looked over at Hermione and Serenity. Hermione had fallen asleep and Serenity was fussing a little bit. Harry sat up and held Serenity. He smiled as he rocked his daughter back and forth. Tomorrow, Hermione was leaving Serenity with Dumbledore, so Harry knew that his daughter was in good hands.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word

Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird don't sing

Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring. . . " Harry crooned softly. Serenity had fallen asleep, so he placed her yet again in Hermione's arms and settled down for a good night's rest.

Harry yawned, stretched, and looked around – the common room was deserted except for the sleeping figures of Hermione, Serenity, Ron and Ginny who were in the armchairs near the fire, which had died during the night. He had no idea when they had come, but he was glad they did. Quietly making his way up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, Harry quickly changed into fresh robes and went down the stairs. By the time he had made his way to the couch where Hermione and him shared, she and Serenity were awake and looking tired – well, Hermione anyway. Serenity blinked her large eyes at Harry and cooed happily.

* * *

"Dumbledore wants to see you after breakfast, Hermione," Dean Thomas informed her. Hermione nodded and handed Serenity to Ginny, who immeadtely started to rock Serenity gently in her arms. Ten minutes later, she made her way down the stairs. Harry went to the bottom of the stairs to meet her. Taking her hand in his, they made their way out of the portrait hole when Ron started to follow them, along with Ginny. Hermione looked helplessly at Harry. 

"I guess they could come," Harry told Hermione, who motioned with her hand for them to follow. Ron and Ginny smiled as they entered the Great Hall and made their way to the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down and helped himself to a stack of blueberry pancakes, a muffin, and bacon. He poured a goblet of orange juice for himself and Hermione. Hermione sat down next to Harry and smiled at him. Harry returned the smile as he placed his plate of food between himself and Hermione. She immediately scarfed down the food as if she hadn't eaten in days.

A while later, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Serenity were standing outside Dumbledore's office, waiting for Hermione. She had been in the office for a good five minutes already. Looking at his watch, Harry realized that they only had ten minutes left to get to class. Harry sighed and started to pace the length of the waiting area. Ginny, who was sitting on the floor with Serenity in her lap, spoke in baby talk to her and played peek-a-boo. Ron was leaning against a wall and picking at a hangnail on his left pinky finger.

Finally, Hermione emerged from the office, her face red, probably from the heat in Dumbledore's office.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, making his way over to her.

"Dumbledore says that he can't take Serenity today, and neither can McGonnagall, so I'll have to take her to all of my classes," Hermione explained, taking Serenity in her arms. The five – minute warning bell rang in the distance. Harry, Ron and Hermione had History of Magic first thing, while Ginny had Herbology. Harry, Ron and Hermione waved goodbye to Ginny as she made her way to the greenhouses. The trio walked as fast as they could to Binns' class, hoping not to be late. They made it just as the final bell rang for classes to start and took a table in the back.

"Now, from what we learned on Goblin Rebellions, who can tell me what the first Goblin General's name was?" Binns drawled. Hermione's hand shot up, nearly missing the side of Serenity's head.

"Ah, Miss – uh?" Binns called upon Hermione.

"Granger. And the Goblin General's name was Gujarat."

"Correct. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Now, if you turn your textbooks to page. . ." Binns voice was drowned out by Serenity, who had immediately started crying when Ron had slammed his book upon the table. Hermione gave him a nasty stare as she and Serenity made their way to the hallway.

"Ron, you idiot! What the hell did you do that for?" Harry hissed, glaring angrily at Ron.

"Jeez, Harry, I'm sorry," Ron apologized.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Hermione," Harry commanded him.

"Fine! When she comes back in, I'll apologize, if that'll get you off my case," Ron whispered loudly. Right on cue, Hermione walked back into the room, an irritated look on her face. Binns didn't even look up from his desk as Hermione and Serenity walked back to their seats.

"Why did you have to slam that book, Ron?" Hermione said angrily as the bell rang. Binns told the class to read the chapter on Goblin Rebellions and write an eleven-inch report on the chapter. Looking at their schedule, Harry realized that they had Potions next, then a double helping of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What's worse – having a baby or seeing Snape and the rest of the Sluterins?" Ron asked as the trio walked towards the dungeons.

"Ron! Language!" Hermione snapped, covering Serenity's ears.

"Sorry. Let me rephrase that – what's worse: having a baby, or seeing Snape and the Slytherins?" Ron inquired. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other and Serenity cooed happily.

"She's beautiful," Harry whispered as he, Ron, and Hermione slid into seats towards the back of class.

"I can't face Snape – after what he made me do," Hermione said, tears coming to the corners of her eyes.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I won't let him touch you or Serenity," Harry told her, taking her hand in his. Hermione smiled and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. The final bell rang and Hermione sat straight up in her seat, an arm wrapped around Serenity's middle.

"Today," Snape drawled, "We are going to be making the Draught of the Living Dead," he tapped the board with his wand. Potion ingredients and instructions appeared before the class. "You have until the end of class. Begin!"

Students rushed forward to get their potion ingredients. Harry and Ron offered to help Hermione as much as possible with her potion because of Serenity. Serenity cooed happily as Snape made his way towards Hermione and Serenity. _Oh Merlin! Where are Harry and Ron? I so cannot face this stupid git alone, _Hermione thought to herself.

"Why aren't you getting your potion ingredients, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because I have my daughter to look after," Hermione answered darkly. Snape glared at her as if she were lying. Hermione looked around for Harry and Ron. They were getting crushed unicorn and bicorn horns as well as other things. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but her throat was dry.

"Is this your little. . .brat?" Snape asked.

"What are you doing?" Harry's voice came from behind Snape. Snape whirled around to see Harry and Ron glaring at him.

"None of your business, Potter. I think that Miss Granger can work by herself today. Put those ingredients back Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. If I see either of you two helping her, I will give you detention every Saturday until the end of term. Do I make myself clear?" Snape said, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Yes, Professor," Harry and Ron chorused.

"Good. Now get to work," Snape turned on his heel and headed off towards the Slytherin section of the dungeon.

"What a. . ." Ron began. Harry shot him a dirty look as he knelt beside Hermione and took Serenity in his arms.

"She'll be okay, Harry, and so will I," Hermione reassured him. Harry sighed and handed his daughter back to Hermione, who was close to tears.

"I'll watch her while you get the potion ingredients," Harry told her. Hermione nodded and went to get her ingredients. She stuffed the ingredients into her cauldron and headed back to her seat, realizing that she only had a half hour until class was over. She looked at the table opposite her – Harry and Ron were working on the Draught while Serenity slept near Harry's schoolbag. Hermione smiled and tied her hair back with a ponytail holder around her wrist.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione sighed and poured the clear liquid into a glass container and put it on Snape's desk, clearly labelling it with her name and date in red ink. She saw Ron's and Harry's nearby – Harry's looked like it had baby spit – up in it. Ron's looked a little paler than Hermione's, but it was okay. Making her way back to her desk, she gathered up her schoolbooks and baby Serenity as the bell rang. The bell drowned out what Snape was saying about the homework, but the trio didn't care.

* * *

After lessons and after supper, the trio found themselves in the common room, looking at Hogsmeade the upcoming visits – the next one was on Halloween afternoon – after Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione and Harry planned to go to the new baby shop that had opened there to get supplies for Serenity. Ron and Ginny had decided to come with Harry and Hermione to the baby shop. 

Halloween morning crept up on Hermione, Serenity, Harry, Ron and Ginny like a cold mist. Hermione woke up with a start and in a cold sweat. She looked at the others around her, sighed and fell asleep.

The four friends and baby were sitting at the Gryffindor table, chatting away happily when Hedwig made a beeline for Harry, an envelope in her beak.

"Thanks, Hedwig," Harry thanked the owl as she nipped his fingers affectionately. The letter was from Hagrid. Harry read the letter aloud:

"_Dear Harry, Hermione, and Serenity o course,_

_Congratulations on being new parents. I couldn't be happier for the pair of ya. Serenity is beautiful, just like your self, Hermione. _

_To the point, I have something for Serenity. Can you three come around six tomorrow evening? If so or not, send Hedwig back with your reply._

_Hagrid"_

Harry and Hermione traded terrified looks.

"You know that Hagrid would never give her anything dangerous, right?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Right," Hermione answered, taking the letter from Harry. She scribbled something on the back of the letter and handed it back to Hedwig, who instantly took flight when Hermione gave her the letter back.

"What did you write?" Harry inquired.

"That we were coming and not to give Serenity anything dangerous," Hermione told him. Harry smiled at her and gathered up his book bag.

"I have Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Shakespeare, Potions, lunch, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arathmancy, and Herbology," Hermione read her schedule out loud as she gathered up Serenity and her bag. Ron followed suit. Ginny, however, said she wasn't feeling well and headed back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, Harry. Do you think you could take Serenity after DADA, please? I have to use both my hands in Arathmancy. . ." Hermione's voice trailed off as Harry raised a hand for silence.

"Sure, I'll take our cute little baby-waby," Harry said in baby talk. Hermione and Ron fought back snorts of laughter. Harry didn't care, though.

It was after lunch and Harry was holding a squirming Serenity in his lap. He was trying to listen to Professor Umatilla explain the difference between two similar charms, but with different effects. One charm tickled you while the other one tore you apart.

"Turn your books to page six hundred forty two and read the chapter. That is all for the day," the witch commanded. Everyone turned their books to the assigned page and read. There was no noise whatsoever, except for Serenity cooing and Harry hushing her. Hermione had fallen asleep in the common room, so Harry was now in charge of his daughter. As he listened to Serenity cooing happily, he thought about Hermione having to go through nine months of pregnancy.

* * *

It was after classes had ended for the day. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Serenity were sitting near the lake, doing homework, except Serenity, of course when Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins headed their way – including Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry growled, picking up Serenity in his arms.

"I just came to see the filthy daughter that Mudblood had," Draco sneered, moving closer to Harry. Looking at the baby in Harry's arms, Malfoy rolled his eyes and signalled for the rest of the Slytherins to follow him.

"What an ugly git!" Ron muttered, glaring at the Slytherin's retreating backsides. "If I were you, Harry, I would have told him off."

Harry just shook his head and continued to hold Serenity in his arms. He wondered what house she would be in when she came to Hogwarts. He didn't care what house she was in as long as it wasn't Slytherin.

Gathering up their schoolbags, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Serenity went back into the castle. Reaching the Gryffindor common room, Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Hermione returned the kiss and took Serenity in her arms. She was happy at the little miracle that she and Harry had created together.

"So, what happened between you and Snape?" Harry asked later that night. Ginny had volunteered to watch Serenity for Hermione.

"Harry, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do. What happened between you two?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "He drank Polyjuice Potion and I thought he was you. He forced me into a back room and started tearing off my robes. I blacked out for about an hour and when I woke up, I had a huge pain in my head. I had no idea what had happened between Snape and I that night."

Harry turned on his side so that he faced Hermione. She was close to tears and was breathing hard. Harry slid closer to Hermione and held her close. Hermione could hear his heart beating in his chest as she cried into his nightshirt.

"Hermione, it'll be okay. I'll talk to Snape tomorrow after double Potions."

Hermione shook her head and cried even harder.

"H – h – he'll h – h – hurt y –y – you," Hermione sobbed.

Harry shook his head and held her close, rocking her back and forth.

"It'll turn out okay in the end, you'll see," Harry told her, rubbing her back as she slept.

* * *

_That night, Harry had a strange dream. He was in his fourth year in the Triwizard Tournament and he was with Cedric Diggory. Together, the two boys were in the maze – trying to find the Triwizard Cup. Both Fleur and Viktor had been eliminated from the competition, so it was both wizards for themselves._

_Reaching the cup, Harry and Cedric took the cup and were transported thousands of miles away from Hogwarts. Wormtail was there, along with the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort. Voldemort narrowed his snake – like eyes and turned to Wormtail._

_"Kill the spare!" Voldemort whispered hoarsely. Wormtail pointed his wand at Cedric. A green light shot from the wand point and knocked Cedric off of his feet. With a sickening thud, Cedric landed in front of a tombstone, his eyes wide and his body limp. Voldemort chuckled evilly as Wormtail rounded on Harry. Harry panicked, tripping over Cedric's dead body._

_"You know what to do, Wormtail," Voldemort commanded._

_"Yes, my Dark Lord," Wormtail whispered. Taking Harry's left arm, he cut the vein with his dagger. Harry screamed in pain, his scar burning like the many levels of hell. Wormtail put Harry's blood into a cauldron nearby. Harry looked at his arm – blood was running down his robes from a cut that went from his wrist to the middle of his arm. The cut was really deep and it made Harry nauseous just looking at it. Suddenly, wizards in masks appeared from out of nowhere. They wore black robes, pointed hats and masks._

_"I expected to find you here, my Lord," a familiar voice said not too far from where Harry was._

_"Lucius, my good friend," Voldemort greeted the man. Malfoy senior removed his mask and looked into Harry's eyes._

_"Harry. . . Harry. . . Harry! Wake up!" Lucius was saying, but it wasn't his voice._ It was Hermione's. Harry panted and sat up, reaching for his glasses.

"Hermione, I just had the strangest dream," Harry told her, drawing her close. Harry quickly looked at his left arm to see if the wound that Wormtail had caused was still there. It wasn't.

"I know. I heard you screaming in your sleep," she informed him, pouring him tea. Harry took the tea and put the cup to his lips.

"What day is it?" he asked, handing the cup back to Hermione.

"Saturday," she said, turning her face away from him.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked, swinging his feet over the bed and holding her close.

"Serenity's gone. Someone took her during the night," Hermione sobbed into Harry's robes. Harry rubbed her back and rocked her, not saying anything. What stupid person would take sweet, innocent Serenity?

* * *

A/N: I decided that there would be two more chapters after this one, just letting all of you know.

* * *


	4. Just About to the End

_Part Four – Just about to the End_

"Could I have everyone's attention, please?" Professor Dumbledore said softly. Everyone ignored him and went about their conversations. Harry gently squeezed Hermione's hand as she continued to cry. Serenity had been missing for six hours straight. Ron and Ginny did everything they possibly could to soothe the young couple. Fred and George, Ron and Ginny's older brothers, even sent some pranks that would surely cheer Hermione up. Unfortunately, they didn't, as usual.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. The Great Hall fell silent at once. "Now that I've got your attention, a precious baby has gone missing. Her name is Serenity and she's just two months old. She has black hair and blue eyes. The last thing she was wearing was purple Muggle pyjamas with a yellow duck on the right breast pocket. If any of you have seen her, could you please let Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly know as soon as possible. That is all." As soon as Dumbledore sat back down, the Hall was buzzing with chatting students.

"Whoever took your baby, Hermione, is definitely jealous of you," Dean Thomas told her.

"O ates yr gts," Ron mumbled, his mouth full of noodles.

"So rude," Hermione muttered as Ron swallowed his noodles.

"Who would be jealous of Hermione?" Harry asked. Dean shrugged his shoulders and helped himself to more noodles.

"There's only two people that hate my guts – yes Ronald I knew what you were saying – are Malfoy and Snape," Hermione said, squeezing Harry's hand.

"Are you suggesting that I took your baby, Granger? I wouldn't touch that thing with a ten – foot wand," Malfoy's voice sounded from behind her. Hermione turned around to see a grinning Malfoy flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, who were also grinning like the idiots they were.

"Go away Malfoy!" Harry growled.

"Oho! Defending the Mudblood are you, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly, but stopped when Malfoy glared at them.

"Do you see this pin, Potter? It's the Head Boy pin. I could get you detention or expelled if I really wanted to, that way Mudblood here could raise that stupid baby on her own without your help," Malfoy taunted. Harry could see Hermione's eyes go wide with fear. She didn't want Draco to expel Harry.

"Mr Malfoy! Mr Crabbe! Mr Goyle! Get back to your table, NOW!" McGonagall called from the Head Table. Draco turned on his heel and headed back to the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

After supper, Harry, Ron and Hermione worked on their homework together. Every so often, Hermione would look at Serenity's empty bassinet and tears would come to her eyes.

"I can't believe our N.E.W.Ts are just a month away! I've been taking care of Serenity all of this time! I have to buckle down and focus if I don't want to stay at Hogwarts another year!" Hermione muttered to herself. For her sake, she was relived that Harry and Ron didn't hear what Hermione was thinking.

Ron yawned loudly and looked at his watch. It was two o'clock in the morning, which meant that they had been doing homework for seven hours straight. Looking over at his friends, he saw that Hermione was scribbling something on a piece of parchment while Harry slept. Sighing, Ron gathered up his things and headed to the boy's dormitories. As he passed Harry's sleeping figure, he heard Harry mumbling something in his sleep that sounded like singing. Ron shook his head and continued on his way up the stairs.

The next morning at dawn, Harry heard something that sounded like crying. Sitting up, he put on his glasses and went down the staircase to find Hermione, slumped over in a squishy armchair near the fire, crying. Harry cautiously made his way over to Hermione's side and knelt down beside her. Placing a hand under her chin, he tilted her face so that it met his. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her hair was a mess, making her look like the Bride of Frankenstein.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked, taking one of her hands in his. She shook her head and continued her crying. Harry gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the boy's dormitories, being careful not to wake Ron, Dean, Neville or Seamus.

As they entered the dorm, Harry placed Hermione on his bed and sat next to her, rocking her back and forth, just listening to her cry.

"Hermione. . ." Harry whispered, being aware that he and Hermione weren't the only people in the room. "I know your upset about Serenity, so am I. Maybe she's with someone who really cares about her, just like we do. Maybe Ginny, Lavender or one of the other girls has her because they want a baby of their own and they just want to see what it's like," he told her, stroking her hair and continuing to rock her. Suddenly, Hermione pushed abruptly away from Harry – an angry look on her face.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, HARRY JAMES POTTER? I SPENT NINE BLOODY MONTHS CARRYING OUR CHILD AND YOU TELL ME THAT SOME OTHER GIRL HAS HER? DAMN YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHY WE BECAME FRIENDS IN THE FIRST PLACE! I SPENT NIGHTS CRYING OVER OUR DAUGHTER AND YOU ACT LIKE YOU JUST DON'T EVEN CARE!" and with that, Hermione stormed out of the room, not even bothering to look behind her.

Harry and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all that day. Hermione avoided Harry's face, and Harry did the same. Ron looked from one friend to the other, a confused look on his face.

"Okay, why aren't you two talking?" Ron asked Harry as they went to Divination.

"Hermione doesn't think that I don't care about our daughter – which I do," Harry snapped.

"Sorry, Harry. You don't have to bite my head off," Ron told him as they sat at a table near the back of the class.

The day dragged on at a snail's pace, and before Harry knew it, it was time for supper in the Great Hall. Harry walked quickly to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny on one side and Ron on the other (as soon as he caught up). Ginny looked tired – her usually combed red hair was in a messy bun at the base of her neck and her robes had yellow stains on them. Looking closer at Ginny's robes, Harry saw that the yellow stains were baby spit – up.

"Ginny, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get baby spit – up on you?" Harry inquired.

"None of your business, Harry," Ginny snapped, getting up from the table. Harry quickly got up and followed her, banging his knee hard on the bench as he attempted to stumble after Ginny.

"Wolfsbane," Ginny told the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and Harry jumped inside.

"Ginny, wait!" Harry panted, resting against an armchair and catching his breath.

"For what?" Ginny inquired. She was on the third step of the girl's staircase.

"I just want to ask you a few questions, if that's okay with you," Harry told her as soon as he got his breath back.

"Okay," Ginny willingly sat down in an armchair near the fire. Harry sat in the one across from her and drew in a deep breath.

"Question number one: why do you have baby spit – up on you?" Harry asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"I'mwatchingababyforafriend," Ginny mumbled, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Come again?" Harry questioned.

"I said," Ginny told him, tears coming to her eyes, "I'm watching a baby for a friend."

"Which brings me to my next two questions: what's the baby's name and what friend are you watching the baby for?" Harry inquired.

"Harry, you're going to be mad at me, I just know you will be. The baby's name is Serenity and I'm watching her for," she stopped to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "Hermione Granger."

* * *

--TBC--

* * *


	5. The End Finally!

_**Part Five – The End – Finally!**_

Harry stared at Ginny, dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say – all sorts of thoughts and questions were running through his head.

"Why did Hermione ask you to watch Serenity and not Ron or I?" Harry asked. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and stared at the ground.

"You're mad at me, aren't you, Harry?" she inquired, still looking at the ground.

"I'm a little – shocked, but not mad. Why did you take Serenity without asking Hermione or I?" Harry repeated, getting up out of the armchair and took a step towards Ginny. Tears came to Ginny's eyes as she began to tell why she took Serenity – Hermione said that she needed to take a break from the baby, so she left her in Ginny's care. Harry, seeming puzzled, was just about to ask another question when Hermione came into the Common Room, followed closely by Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Harry and Ginny turned around in their armchairs to get a better view as to what was going on. Hermione still didn't meet Harry's gaze as she and the three Professors stepped into a vacant room off of the Common Room bulletin board. They spent about half an hour in there when Hermione emerged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, standing up. Hermione whispered something in her ear, not bothering to look at Harry. She was looking at Professor Snape who had his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes bored into Harry's. Harry just glared back at his enemy, not saying anything.

"Ahhemm," Hermione cleared her throat. Harry drew in a deep breath and walked over to her, putting an arm around her waist as they sat down on the couch. Ginny and Professor Snape seemed to linger while Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall left the Gryffindor Common Room. As she left, McGonagall flashed Harry a small smile. Harry returned the smile as the professor left.

"Harry, there's something that Severus – I mean Professor Snape – and I need to tell you," Hermione said, making Harry's stomach drop. Harry gulped and let out a shuddering breath.

"I'm the father of Granger's baby," Snape drawled in a low voice. Harry looked from Snape to Hermione and back again.

"How – when – why?" Harry didn't know what to say - this was a bit of a shock to him.

"Hermione, what the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"I'm saying that you're not the father of Serenity - Professor Snape is." She told him, her eyes cast downward. Harry looked from Professor Snape to Hermione and back to Snape.

"This can't be happening! Hermione, tell me what the hell is going on!" Harry exclaimed angrily. Hermione began to cry as Professor Snape rolled his eyes.

"Potter - just listen to what Granger has to say." Snape said, his tone bored. Hermione looked at Harry, but didn't smile.

"What I'm trying to say is - Merlin. Harry, this might be hard for you to hear, but I need you to listen to everything Professor Snape and I say." Hermione told him seriously. Harry nodded and listened to them.

"It was a couple weeks after Christmas last year. I had been wandering around Hogwarts, thinking, when I see - or thought I saw - you, Harry, coming towards me." Pause. "Anyway, I followed what I thought was you into a broom cupboard and I think we made out. I was knocked out by or with something hard, and that's all I remember." Hermione told him, tears coming to her cheeks.

"So you mean to tell me," Harry started, shocked, "that you made out with an imposter? Hermione, he _killed _Lucy Upton last year, remember?" Harry yelled, not knowing what to say or think. Hermione's face was tear-streaked. Harry wanted to comfort her, but not now - not after she had cheated on him with Snape, of all people. He really didn't know what to do or say. Finally, after a moment's silence, Harry drew in a deep breath.

"Hermione, I think we should break up." Harry told her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded.

"I said I think we should break up. I can't deal with the fact that you betrayed me and lied to me. Boyfriends and girlfriends don't do that!" Harry yelled, walking out of the room. Hermione buried her face in her hands and cried. Snape didn't know what to do, so he just left. Ginny and Ron came over to Hermione and stayed with her. Hermione let out a loud sob as Ginny brushed her bushy hair out of her eyes and Ron told her what a git Harry was for dumping her.

Later that night, Hermione was sleeping on the couch in the Common Room when a song from the Muggle musical, Rent, came to her mind. She remembered seeing the movie - Roger had found out about Mimi and Benny's relationship and was really upset at her. _Just like when Harry found out about Severus and I _Hermione thought. She felt tears in her eyes as the song began playing in her head.

"_MIMI  
Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom,  
The children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.  
Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you. _

ROGER  
The world revives,

MIMI  
Colors renew,

BOTH  
But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue

MIMI  
Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.

ROGER  
Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walks, the lungs breath.  
The mind churns!

MIMI  
The mind churns!

ROGER  
The heart yearns!

MIMI  
The heart yearns!

BOTH  
The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
'Cause I die, without you.

MIMI  
Without you.

ROGER  
Without you.

BOTH  
Without you"

* * *

A/N - this is the last chapter of my story. Sorry to say there is not gonna be a sequel like I hoped for. Hoped everyone enjoyed and thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *


	6. Epilogue

A/N: Sorry about leaving you hanging at the last chapter. A reviewer (Darknight3030) pointed out that I needed to end the story differently, so without further ado, the FINAL chapter of Nine Months.

A/N 2: I am a huge fan of the musical, RENT, so that's where most of the names come from.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Two months later. Harry and Hermione got back together – both of them eventually forgave each other. Together, they hired a Muggle lawyer by the name of Joanne Jefferson had her help them sue Snape for child support. Harry went to the Ministry of Magic and ordered that something be done about Snape because he had raped Hermione Granger. A howler was sent to Dumbledore saying that Severus Snape had raped a student at Hogwarts. Dumbledore sent Snape to Azkaban for the rest of his life.

-------

A year later, Hermione and Harry were married and had a son – Sirius James Potter. Serenity loved being the oldest – even though she was only two. The four of them moved into Number Twelve Grimmald Place. When they moved in, they invited all their friends. Hagrid gave the couple a black puppy that they named Padfoot.

-------

When Serenity turned eleven, she received her Hogwarts letter. She, Hermione, Harry and Sirius went to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. They ran into Ron, his Muggle wife Sarah, and their twin daughters – Stefani and Tiffany. They also saw Ginny and her husband Neville. Ginny was in her fifth month of pregnancy and she couldn't wait to have her baby.

--------

After Serenity went to Hogwarts, Harry got a letter saying that Dumbledore wanted him to be his new Potions Professor and Hermione to be the Ancient Runes Professor. Harry wrote back and sent their new owl, Hoot, with a letter back to Dumbledore saying that he and Hermione would love to come back to Hogwarts and teach.

---------

A year came and went. Serenity had gotten sorted into Gryffindor House, which made both of her parents so proud about. Ginny had delivered a healthy, beautiful baby girl that she had named Elizabeth Maria Longbottom. Hermione had been there for Ginny during the hardest part of when she went into labor. Unfortunately, Ginny didn't make it and died shortly after Elizabeth was born. Neville was devastated about losing Ginny that he didn't even want to take care of Elizabeth. With a lot of encouraging, Hermione had convinced Neville that everything would be okay once the dust settled. Neville had taken her word for it and raised Elizabeth on his own, with help from Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sarah, of course.

--------

Serenity entered her last year at Hogwarts as her brother, Sirius, entered his first. Padfoot, the Potter's beloved dog, had died from cancer when he turned fifteen. There was no magic strong enough to bring back the kind and gentle animal. In Sirius' second year, Lucius Malfoy – father to Draco, had risen to power as the Leader of Death. He then attacked Hogwarts – leaving thousands dead and even more wounded. Serenity, a Healer-in-training at St. Mungo's, helped heal a bunch of witches and wizards. Hermione, Harry and Sirius were a few of the lucky ones who had survived.

------

Knowing that Lucius would find them again, Harry decided to move his family to America where they settled in New York City. Hermione had taken a job as high school history and English teacher. Harry had found a job as a middle school chemistry teacher. Serenity had made it on Broadway in a version of the Muggle musical RENT. She played Mimi some nights and Maureen other nights. She eventually fell in love with her co-star Adam Pascal, who was playing Roger. They married after the show's last performance on Broadway in the fall of 2008. In the spring of 2009, the couple welcomed Anthony Jonathon Pascal into their lives.

-------

Adam, Serenity and Anthony continued to live their lives in love and happiness. When Serenity received the word that her father, Harry, had died of cancer, Adam was by her side for as long as Serenity needed him. He was the most caring husband anyone could ask for.

-------

Sirius, on the other hand, had gotten accepted to Julliard Performing Arts School in Manhattan. He was breathing, sleeping and eating singing, dancing and acting all day, everyday. He even got the part of Leo Bloom in the school's production of The Producers. After The Producers, came Fiddler on the Roof – this time as Tevye. Adam, Serenity's husband, helped Sirius with his lines and even the Russian accent he was required to talk in. Sirius eventually toured with the company of Chicago as the Bandleader, but he was the understudy for Billy Flynn.

--------

Hermione had completely lost her vision and trusted her golden retriever, Cinderella – or Cindy, to guide her everywhere she went. After Harry's death, she had vowed never to marry again. She did love hearing her children and son-in-law sing to her whenever she came over to their houses. Sirius had decided to move out of his apartment and move in with Hermione, who was getting weaker by the day. Adam, Serenity and even little Anthony, offered to help Hermione. Unfortunately, the threesome were vacationing in Rome when Sirius called them to say that Hermione had died in her sleep. He took Cinderella as his own dog, but trained her to be a pet. He would take her to Central Park and throw balls and Frisbees for her until she was tired and then they would go back to the house where Hermione had lived.

-------

Serenity had delivered another baby during a thunderstorm in the middle of July 2010. Adam had done everything he could to help her through the delivery. Finally, after twenty long and painful hours of labor, Serenity had a healthy, perfect little girl in her arms. Since she had picked Anthony's name, she had let Adam pick the name for their daughter. He came up with Tracie Marie Pascal. Anthony was proud to be her big brother, just as Serenity had been so happy to be big sister to Sirius. Serenity had known that her parents had been shut off from the wizarding community when they moved to America all those years ago. As Serenity held Tracie in her arms, Adam leaned over and told her how much he loved her. Serenity knew it by the way he touched, held and kissed her. She loved him just as much – now the couple had two children to raise and a new adventure to take as Anthony and Tracie grew with each passing day.

"There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today" Adam and Serenity sang to their new baby. Tracie cooed happily as the couple sang in perfect unison. As they finished, Adam turned to Serenity and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered back. He smiled and carefully helped Serenity off the couch so that she could put Tracie in her bassinet and the couple could get to sleep. As Serenity nursed Tracie, Adam put Anthony to bed. The toddler protested that he wasn't sleepy and that he wanted to watch an episode of The Book of Pooh before he went to sleep. Adam told him that it was time for sleep, not TV. Serenity smiled and gently rocked her baby in her arms. After Tracie was asleep, she carefully set the baby in her crib and got ready for bed. Adam came into the room to find Serenity fast asleep. He smiled, removed his shirt, shoes and jeans and climbed in next to her. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest. Adam kissed her forehead and ran his hands up and down her back. As Serenity slept, she felt Adam run a hand through her hair. He had that nice, gentle touch that Serenity absolutely loved. There could never be a more perfect husband like him in all the world – Muggle or Wizarding.

-------

Sirius was asleep in Hermione's old house, Cindy at his feet. He had fallen asleep watching an adult cartoon on TV. Sitting up on the couch, he swung his legs over the side of the couch and went to the fridge, Cindy right behind him, her nails making a _clicking _noise on the tile floor. Sirius smiled as he heated up a piece of pizza in the microwave. Going to the freezer, he got out an ice cube and tossed it to Cindy. She caught it and trotted to the living room where she settled on the carpet and chewed her ice cube. Sirius laughed and got his pizza out of the microwave. He also got out a cold Diet Coke from the back of the fridge. Heading back to the living room, he sat down on the couch and turned the TV to the channel guide. He finally found a TV movie that sounded interesting – Mission: Impossible II. He wasn't a huge Tom Cruise fan, but there was nothing else that was good on. He turned up the volume and ate his pizza in silence. But that's the way he liked things – silent. He lived in one of the worst slums in Manhattan, but he didn't care. It was the only place that his family could afford. After his parents had died and Serenity had moved in with Adam, he only had Cindy for company. She was the best friend he could ever ask for – he would tell her about his day and she would listen to every word he said. He had even taught her a few tricks – including how to give five and roll over. She was a big showoff when it came to fetch. She would catch the ball or Frisbee, trot in a circle around Sirius and grin her big, silly grin at him.

-------

Serenity got up for the fourth time since going to bed. Tracie was screaming at the top of her lungs which meant that she was either hungry or needed to be changed. Scooping Tracie in her arms, she bobbed her up and down before feeling her diaper – it was wet. Sighing, she went over to the changing table and carefully changed Tracie. She calmed down a bit and fell asleep when Serenity picked her up and carried her back over to her crib. Adam raised his head a few inches off the pillow to watch Serenity, but plopped it back down when he couldn't hold it up much longer. Serenity went to the bathroom to wash her hands before climbing back into bed. She wiped her hands dry on the hand towel and went back to her and Adam's room. She quietly climbed in next to Adam and placed her head on his chest. Adam smiled and wrapped both arms around her tiny waist. Together, the two of them fell asleep, listening to the rain falling lightly outside.


End file.
